Alex
Alakay the Lion (better known as "Alex the Lion," or simply as "Alex") is the main protagonist in Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, and Madagascar 3. He is the king of New York, Marty the Zebra's best friend, and Zuba the Lion and Florrie the Lioness' son (as revealed in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa). Alex was born in Africa. Alex's parents are Zuba and Florrie. In the 1st movie, Alex is enjoying his life at the Central Park Zoo and disagrees when Marty assumes that they should escape for the wild. Alex, Gloria, and Melman try to give Marty the best birthday party ever, but he longs to be outside the zoo. Then, Alex, Gloria, and Melman set out to find Marty (due to Marty's antics). They arrive at Grand Central Station, where they find Marty and are soon tranquilized and put into crates, headed for Africa. When Alex and his friends wake up, they are glad to see each other, but soon, Alex and Marty argue and have a "crate fight". It isn't long before they get stranded and seperated at sea. Soon, Alex, Gloria, Marty, and Melman end up at Madagascar. They are then welcomed by King Julian, Maurice, Mort, and the Lemurs, just as Alex scares away the Fossa (who have been terrorizing the Lemurs). Alex and Marty have a short fight, but they later make up, and Marty welcomes Alex to "the fun side of the island". The next morning, Alex and Marty wake up and find themselves surrounded by lemurs, who tell them that they are in Madagascar. Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman are enjoying themselves, until Alex goes carnivore and is sent to "the carnivore side of the island". Marty sets out to find Alex and refuses to leave without him. Marty is chased by the fossas, but Alex, Gloria, and Melman (with a little help from the Penguins) defeat them. Alex is then given fish from Rico instead of steak to sooth his meat craving. Alex and his friends then head back to New York with the ship, that the Penguins hijacked, but it turns out to be out of gas. In the 2nd film, Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman (along with the Penguins and chimps) have managed to fix up the old plane. The lemurs give them a heck of a farewell party, but they are joined by King Julien and Maurice. The plane then takes off. During the flight, Alex falls asleep, but wakes up (due to turbulence). He looks out the window and sees a creature on the wing of the plane, making him scream, "AAAHHH!!! GREMLIN!!!" . But it turns out to be Mort, who had tried to board the plane, but King Julien had locked him outside. Alex says hello to Mort and waves at him, and Mort does the same thing, but makes him fall into the sea. He mentions to the others what he saw, but they shrug it off, as some mild nostalgia to Madagascar. Unfortunately, the plane has some difficulties, making the plane crash-land into an unknown savannah. Alex has a short argument with Skipper (who tells him that they will fix the plane). Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman then see a jeep of tourists, and they chase after them to get help. But it turns out that among the tourists is Nana. Alex and Nana engage in a fist-fight, but Nana uses underhanded tricks to beat Alex, as kicks him where it hurts just like before. But Alex managed to steal her cellphone, but it turns out to be out of service. However, they come across a ridge to see the savannah with many animals, and Marty correctly guesses that they've arrived in Africa, while Alex feels some familiarity with the landscape. The gang approach the animals, whereupon Alex makes a fool of himself, trying to "communicate" with them, but it turns out that the animals can speak just as well as they can. Suddenly, an old lion named Zuba, and his wife, Florrie, show up. Zuba believes that Alex is a rival, coming to challenge him for the title as "Alpha Lion." But Florrie recognizes Alex as their son, Alakay, and their suspicions are confirmed when they see the birthmark on Alex's right paw (which matches the one on Zuba's right paw). They share a loving reunion, unaware that Makunga, Zuba's rival, is plotting to take over. Alex tells his folks and the pride that he is the king of New York, which they take seriously, and they celebrate Alex's return with open arms. However, Makunga reminds them that Alex has yet to become a formal member of the pride, because he never passed a certain coming-of-age ceremony, where young cubs prove their skills. Alex mistakenly believes that this ceremony is a talent show of sorts and eagerly accepts. That night, Zuba and Florrie show Alex a couple of his old things when he was a cub, and explain how he was lost. Apparently, when Alex was a young cub, Zuba was watching him, trying to teach him how to fight (though Alex was more interested in dancing). Makunga appeared and challenged Zuba, and while they tusseled, Alex was captured by poachers. Zuba and Florrie explain that Zuba chased after them for weeks, far off the preserve, but finally they felt they had to accept that Alex was killed. They say good night to Alex and leave him to sleep. In the morning, Alex prepares with a few cubs for the ceremony, when Makunga (with his evil plan in mind) pretends to give Alex some advice by reccomending a certain lion for his opponent: A beefy, strong, evil, and humongously brawny lion named Teetsi the Lion. When Alex faces Teetsi, Alex starts dancing, not knowing that the ceremony is meant to be a fight, and easily loses. To avoid having to banish his own son, Zuba abdicates his role as Alpha Lion, which Makunga takes. His first act is banishing Alex and his parents from the pride, and to make Alex wear a ridiculous hat of fruit. In a dry location, Zuba snaps at Alex for not telling him that he wasn't the fierce warrior, that he thought his son was. Alex blames Zuba for not warning him that the ceremony was a fight, and Zuba hurts Alex by saying that he isn't a real lion. With his feelings hurt and feeling bad for ruining his parents' lives, Alex goes back to his friends, where the plane is being reconstructed by the Penguins and chimps, but they become split apart by their own respective problems, and the zebra, who Alex mistook for Marty, is not Marty. Alex couldn't tell from the other zebra, and the zebra mistakingly thinks that Alex only cares about his own problems. However, problems arise when the water hole and river dry up, and no one knows what to do. Alex volunteers to go find the source of the problem, hoping to repent for his parents, but Makunga laughs it off, but is angered when the animals make it clear they want Zuba back in power. Before Alex leaves, he goes to the zebra herd, where he tries to find Marty, who refuses to speak to him. Deciding to go, he turns to the herd and apologizes to Marty, and reveals that can see him. Marty goes along with Alex to fix the problem off the reserve. As they make their way through the jungle, Alex explains his problems to Marty. They find that the river is being dammed up by the tourists (whose jeeps were stolen by the Penguins to repair the plane), and they are being led by Nana. The tourists capture Alex, but Marty escapes to go tell the others. Meanwhile, Florrie lectures Zuba and asks him why he isn't it enough that Alex has returned to them when Makunga shows up, pretending to be frantic about the dried-up river, and tells them that Alex went off to discover the problem, but he is really tricking Zuba to go after Alex, and hopefully be rid of both of them. Zuba does indeed go off to find Alex, who is about to be cooked alive by the tourists when Zuba shows up and saves him, but one of the tourists has a gun. Luckily, Alex saves himself and Zuba by dancing to the tourists, who are from New York and recognize Alex. Nana still tries to shoo them, but they are saved by the arrival of Marty, Gloria, Melman, the Penguins, and the chimps. The plane destroys the dam, while Alex and Zuba are in a large barrel, releasing the river, which Alex and Zuba float down back to the water hole. Makunga appears and still refuses to let them back, even after they give him a handbag. So, in retaliatin, they sick Nana on Makunga, who attacks him for having her handbag, and drags him off the reserve. Alex and Zuba decide to share the title as Alpha Lion. Later, Zuba marries Skipper to a bobble-head hula girl, and as they say goodbye to the Penguins and chimps, Zuba tricks Alex with one of Alex's own stunts, and they share a brief laugh, as they all head back to the herd, and Alex reveals to the audience that he was able to recognize Marty from all the other zebras by the bite marks, which scarred Marty's butt. He is voiced by Ben Stiller. Personality In the 1st film, Alex is a full-of-himself, flamboyant performer to the people of New York, and he's loving the life he has in Central Park Zoo. He's not supportive of Marty's notions of going to the Wild, and blames him for getting them all shipped off in a zoo transfer. He goes somewhat into despair and defiance when it turns out they end up on the shores of Madagascar (he initially tried to swim back to New York and even tried to make a pseudo-Lady Liberty for a fire signal). He eventually apologizes for being antagonistic to Marty, showing he can forgive and forget (to an extent). Alex regards himself as a monster and too dangerous to be near his friends when, after regressing somewhat to his primal instincts, bites Marty'e butt. He goes off to seclusion and feel sorry for himself. When Marty tries to convince him to come back, he refuses but is convinced when Marty tries to get him to singalong to "New York, New York," and when he saves his friends from the Foosa, their friendship strenghthens. In the second film, Alex is still set on going back to New York. When they end up in Africa and Alex is reunited with his parents, he and the others decide to stay. But after a ceremony goes wrong that results not only in his parents and himself being banished, and losing any respect he had from his father, Alex has second doubts about Africa, and it gets worse when he gets in an argument with Marty, who's having an identity crisis. He also reveals he never thought much of Marty's problems becaused to Alex, marty never seemed the guy to have problems. Category:Madagascar Characters Category:Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Characters Category:Madagascar 3 Characters